Contrary to reason
by langniappe
Summary: REWRITE. When Himeko Michiyuki transfers to a boarding school from her hometown, she shares a room with a beautiful girl. Many obstacles stand in the way of their one desire, whether it be family, denial, a detestable teacher, and many other hindrances.
1. Chapter 1

After reading through it, I'm re-doing Himemiya-Kurusugawa girls academy because I'm not happy with it… At all. I'm still keeping the original story up and I'll still be updating, I'm just rewriting it. Wow, that can't turn out good at all, but I'll give it a shot. I cringe at earlier chapters and at my lack of reading over chapters before I post them. You're welcome to read my other story I have up, but this one will sound generally better if you read it I guess.

Summary: When Himeko Michiyuki transfers to a boarding school from her hometown, she shares a room with a beautiful girl. Many obstacles stand in the way of their shared desire, whether it be denial, gender, a sophisticated family, a detestable teacher, or just the differences between the two. Love will always prevail, right?

Chapter one.

Himeko brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face as she gazed at the white morning snow perched onto the branches of dead trees, worn down by the harsh winter of July. She had just finished getting her luggage together and now was waiting for the taxi to arrive that was to take her to her new home. It was the first light of morning, the morning of the day that Himeko transferred to her new school, Himemiya-Kurusugawa girls academy. It was a little disheartening that she would embark in a taxi to a foreign region while her parents were away on a vacation in America, enjoying the sun and probably having the time of their lives instead of saying goodbye. But that was what a normal family would do, really.

The Michiyuki family _was_ normal in a sense, sans all the affection and love. If there was a shred of communication between Himeko and her parents it would be deemed as asking a favour or miniscule greetings such as 'hello' or 'goodbye' just to show one another they subsist. But Nami and Matsuda Michiyuki were smitten with each other. Enough to force Himeko to grow independent, yet she still tries to commune with them in vain hope that they will one day be a happy, close family. But every bit of that hope was shattered like thin glass the minute her mother told Himeko that she was to move to a boarding school many miles from here.

Even from so far away she had heard of Himemiya-Kurusugawa girls academy's reputation. Her homeroom teacher always muttered to himself how he would much rather teach at a well-behaved school as said academy. And what he said was true; Himemiya-Kurusugawa girls academy was famous for its etiquette, discipline, education, and the sophisticated style of buildings, classrooms and even the dormitory.

If anything, Himeko was grateful to have parents willing to pay for a school such as this one, although she was afraid of not fitting in with the higher class girls. For instance, she held a fork like a common person and had a habit of picking it up whenever it fell on the floor. She was quite clumsy and shy at times which throughout the years, had compelled her to become quite introverted.

Suddenly, the taxi she was waiting for drove up her driveway, spitting freezing water around from other its tyres as they drove their way through the hazy path. Himeko could barely see the man patiently waiting in the car through her through the fog. She hoped that her suitcases hadn't dampened from the moistness in the air from where they sat under the safety of the balcony on top of the first floor entrance, shielding it from the snow.

The horn blared when Himeko failed to remove herself from the window. She grabbed her coat off of a nearby chair and sprinted down the stairs.

_I hope I meet wonderful people._

The journey was long but eventually they arrived in front of the gates of Himemiya-Kurusugawa. It was more beautiful than in the brochures that her mother had showed her. A white stone path lead up to the steel entrance gates and behind them were the many tall, beautiful rich girls in elegant winter uniforms. Their faces were clouded by the clearing soft mist. By now if had stopped snowing and all that was left was the hazy fog to enchant the eyes of foreign strangers. There was one girl in particular standing just outside of the gate, a yellow ribbon was tied into her long navy blue hair that touched just the back of her knees.

She was most beautiful; she wore her fitted uniform just perfect. It was short enough to show off her long slim legs yet long enough to look sophisticated and proper. In Himeko's mind, she had already decided she was perfect in every way even though she could not see her face.

"Your fare, please."

Himeko's thoughts were interrupted by the taxi driver's words. She blushed deeply and apologized, her thoughts shifted to fishing enough money out of her purse and the embarrassment of gawking at the school.

_I must seem like an absolute lunatic._

She gathered her luggage out of the boot of the taxi and sighed. She had no idea where the dorms were yet she had to carry all of this so far.

Himeko started to walk towards the gates to find reception; she carefully avoided that beautiful girl so as to not risk any chances of starting a conversation with her.

"Himeko Michiyuki?" She was stopped by a crisp voice that pronounced her name with such erudition that it compelled her to stop- not just those words; the sinking feeling of nostalgia within her as well.

She spun around to see that same raven-haired beauty staring back at her. It was truly a sight to see; her skin was as pale as the snow that was clearing around them. Her cerulean eyes as blue as the great ocean itself that reflected a complex mind and an overwhelming superiority yet a sense of warmth and kindness. Her jaw line was delicate and smooth, her nose was utterly straight and her face had not a blemish to speak of.

"Y-Yes?" Himeko's timidness stood out like a lit candle in complete darkness. Even though it was cold she felt her palms sweat as she held onto her suitcase. Her face erupted into a deep redness in spite of her trying to contain herself while such a beautiful person spoke to her.

The girl flashed her pearl white teeth when she smiled with so much sincerity. "My name is Chikane Ikuzawa, I am head of school council and I want to wish you a warm welcome and for you to enjoy your time here at Himemiya-Kurusugawa girls academy." It was a line probably used over and over again yet when she said it, it made Himeko feel special in a way that the greeting was meant especially for her.

"Th-Thankyou Ikuzawa!" Chikane still smiled, it was full of tenderness and cordiality.

"Would you like me to show you to reception?" Himeko blushed a harder shade of red. _What a beautiful woman… Why would she want to hang around with someone like me? She's probably obliged to…_

"It's okay… I think I can find it by myself." Himeko didn't want to cause Chikane any trouble, after all she is head of school council; she must have better things to do.

The bluenette looked somewhat disappointed by grinned softly as if she just thought of something. "Put down your things." Himeko complied, pushing away the possibility that Chikane could run off with her things and force her to come with her because it sounded absolutely ridiculous for a girl like her.

She gently placed down her belongings and discreetly wiped her palms on her clothes and waited for what Chikane was going to do.

"Point out where it is, Himeko."

_She called me by my first name…_

The blonde looked away and started to feel light in the head; it wasn't like Chikane sounded intimidating… It was like she was playing with her.

"I don't know…"

Chikane laughed a little and clasped Himeko's hands in hers. "Your hands are freezing." She said as she lifted Himeko's hands.

Himeko's heart pounded furiously; never in her life had she ever been touched like that by anyone, let alone a girl. It was a little overwhelming, first to see someone as beautiful as she- then for their hands to be touching!

Chikane adjusted Himeko's hands and shaped her fingers so that they were pointing at a building much smaller than the rest. "You know now."

Himeko blushed and took her hand, still tingling from Chikane's touch to her pounding chest. "Th-Thankyou Ikuzawa."

"Please, call me by my first name, Himeko."

_Himeko…_

The name seemed to linger on Chikane's smooth lips. It didn't even sound like her name; when Chikane said it, it sounded like a princess.

"Okay Ikuza- I mean Chikane!" For the first time, Chikane laughed like she meant it. The dizzying sound chimed in Himeko's ears, to make a beautiful creature laugh like that.

"You should probably go find reception now… It will close if you don't hurry." Chikane said as she lightly touched Himeko's shoulder evocatively.

"I- uh- I'm sorry to have kept you!" Himeko hastily bowed and rushed towards reception while Chikane just stood and watched her from afar.

_I know you from somewhere…_


	2. Chapter 2

gooWhen Himeko eventually found the reception office, she found it to be surprisingly warm inside, despite the foggy windows and cold steel handle. A woman was chewing on gum loudly and tapping away at the keyboard of a new looking computer. She was accompanied by nothing but a large pot plant to the left of her desk and the obscenely yellow tinted light that shone on to her bored looking face. Himeko nervously hung up her coat she found herself clutching to and walked up to the desk.

"Yes?" The woman spoke without so much as taking a glance away from her computer to even meet Himeko's eyes. The nametag on her expensive looking teal blouse read 'Izumi Asai' in sharp, italic lettering.

"Uh... I just transferred here from Ototachibana, my name is Himeko Michiyuki- I-it's nice to meet you!" The very presence of this woman made her feel uncomfortable; so much that she didn't even try to look her in the eye.

Only for a few seconds, Izumi stopped typing then resumed to type a few words before abruptly speaking. "From Mahoroba. Room 487 dorm C." She stood up into brighter light, revealing her aquamarine coloured hair. She was quite tall for what she had looked like sitting down. Maybe because her posture seemed bad when she was sitting down, or was it the fact her heels were so tall?

She walked to a grey filing cabinet in a corner of a room that balanced a quite chaotic stack of paperwork atop of it. As she rummaged through it, she tapped her foot impatiently making her stilettos to make a loud clicking sound against the polished wooden floor.

She picked up metallic box that seemed to hold many keys inside. She put a manicured nail to her lips as she searched for the key that she was looking for. After a few moments of silence, she succeeded and quickly walked back to Himeko.

After shoving the key in her hand, she took her place in her respectful seat once more and resumed typing. "Thank you, Miss Asai." Himeko said shyly.

"Off you go." The woman didn't even try to conceal Himeko's anticipation to leave.

"Uh... I was wondering... Where can I find dorm C?" Himeko asked sheepishly.

"When you leave this building, there is a board indicating where all of the buildings are that has a map. I trust you will not get lost?" Izumi had yet again, not looked up from her computer when talking.

"Thanks." With that, Himeko nodded her head embarrassedly and headed for the exit.

Outside, it had become colder. Himeko could see the windows of reception freezing over with ice and mist, clouding the view of inside. With each breath, fog drifted from her mouth and disappeared into the cold atmosphere. She had almost walked into the notice board, as she was looking around everywhere for it, albeit everywhere but straight in front of her.

For a long while, she only managed to blankly stare at the complicated map without taking in any information. She had _no_ idea that it was so huge. _I don't think I will find my dorm so easily…_

"This map is so difficult! I got lost for almost half a day when I first transferred here!" Himeko heard a jovial voice from behind her. As soon as she spun around in fright she saw a short-haired brunette with a confident smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you before… So I guess you're new? Wait- come to think of it I have no idea who most people here are! It's probably that you're not wearing uniform… Or maybe because you're staring at that map looking as bemused as I was…" She put her finger to her lips in a puzzled way that looked like she was deeply thinking.

"Y-Yes… I'm looking for dorm C." Himeko said earning a bright smile from the tall girl as she took her finger away from her lips. "That's just over there!" she pointed towards a building in the distance that was indistinguishable as it was shrouded by fog.

"Ah- Thankyou!"

"You're welcome." The girl did a mock curtsey and extended her hand. "My name is Makoto, what's yours?"

Makoto seemed like a kind person, the first person that Himeko had met who she thought she could feel comfortable around at this school. From her first impression, she was almost lead to think that the people here were as cold as the air around them.

"My name is Himeko Michiyuki!" A slightly excitable Himeko said as she took Makoto's hand in her own.

Once Himeko had arrived at her door, she immediately started searching for the key in her duffle bag, a little excited to see the inside. Her hands felt like icicles which made searching for her key all the more difficult. She smiled as she felt the small metallic object. "A-ha!" she giggled quietly to herself in satisfaction. She was obviously in a much better mood after meeting someone as nice as Makoto.

Himeko turned the key into the lock and quickly swung open the door.

"Wow..." She stared in much adoration for this room was just as elegant as the school grounds itself. It was quite a sizable room; the walls were a royal crimson trimmed with gold coloured panels running along the bottom. Two large beds that were perfectly made sat on either side of the room with matching desks.

Himeko truly felt in heaven as she paced to one and threw herself into the soft sheets. It felt so comfortable that she could sleep there forever.

Just as she started to drift off, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a neat desk, full of magazine clippings, photographs, books that were in ideal alphabetical order. Only a few seconds passed before she recognised a scent unfamiliar to the general scent of the room.

"I- ah! I'm sorry!" She stuttered to nobody in particular as she panicked and shot up to smooth out the creases she made in the bed. She grabbed her briefcase and anxiously ran to the other side of the room where her seemingly vacant bed and desk were and randomly threw her books and stationary wherever their rightful places appeared to be. She then took one look at her roomies desk and shuddered. _I don't want to look messy and unorganized…_

Fazed by her roommate's probable reaction, she quickly rearranged everything so as to not look so unpresentable to strangers. Once she was done, she smiled proudly- that being the most productive thing she had done all year. _That's really quite sad…_

She threw herself onto her soft bed and threw her legs up so that her whole body lay on the bed. The window beside her painted an icy landscape in which the grey clouds covered the school. She felt like drawing the blinds shut but the scenery dazed her so much that she did nothing but stare.

Slowly but surely, she sluggishly drifted into a slumber induced by the exhaustion that had overcome her until she eventually fell into a deep sleep; although she felt a presence enter the room, she was already unable to wake herself up.

_A girl- no, more like a woman. She sits across from me on a sprawled out picnic blanket. We're in a garden of roses, as vivid as a sword plunging through my body-_

_A sword plunging through my body? Why did I think that…? Why has unexplainable pain and nostalgia encompassed my body…?_

_The woman raises her head, averting her gaze from the teacup that she is holding and looks at me, her face in a position parallel to mine. Her face, and only her face is blurred from my vision. I could still see the silken strands of her dark hair that fluttered in the soft breeze; I could still see her uniform that looked so agonizingly familiar._

_She looks towards me with her head tilted to one side; I try to utter words although I find that I'm choking on every syllable that even I cannot comprehend._

_I think I hear her voice, though I cannot understand a word that is spoken. Though it matters not, as this mysterious face draws nearer and nearer to mine._

_She places her tea next to her long legs when her face is only a few inches from mine. I feel a familiar warm tingling sensation on my lips and a cool hand on my left cheek._

_I feel so light in the head, as if this were a lingering life draining kiss, I feel myself fade out of consciousness… Or perhaps into consciousness. I feel so drowsy that I can't tell…_

_It's excruciating._

_It hurts._

_I don't want it to end._

Himeko's eyes slowly fluttered open for them to meet with another set of pale blue colouring,

"Ah! W-who are you?" the blonde violently flinched and hid her face in the covers in fright until her senses returned to her. She then retracted the covers as slowly as her trembling fingers would allow and let her eyes meet the ones carefully studying her face once more.

She then recognized the face and felt her cheeks heat up in humiliation.

"I-I'm sorry Iku-Chikane..." _But what is she doing here?_

"Well, well," she finally spoke "nobody told me about a roommate." She eased back and smiled, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"I-I'm sorry- I'll leave if you want, Chikane." Himeko felt a small surge of joy run through her when Chikane shook her head and smiled warmly.

"Would you like some tea?" Chikane asked as she sat on the bed next to Himeko, whose heart started to race ecstatically. She was half weighing her options of letting Chikane go away or having some tea.

"Yes, please." She said out of politeness. After a few lingering seconds, Chikane stood up and headed towards the door. "I apologise. I may not be around very much, except for weekends and at night. I'll try to tell you if I'm going anywhere." The bluenette tilted her head back towards the blushing Himeko.

"That's okay Chikane, I'm sure you're very busy."

A discerning nod was thrown her way before the door quietly shut behind the tall girl.

**A/N: **I'm so so sorry for the late update. Which is kind of unexplainable as it only took about an afternoon to write the first chapter. I suppose I've been distracted. Although this would have taken longer if I didn't have a half finished copy on my computer. As you probably noticed I'm changing a few things about this story. Also, the next update shouldn't be as prolonged as this one.


End file.
